Conventional bed frames are relatively heavy and awkward. FIG. 1 (prior art) shows the structure of a conventional bed frame 10 including two opposing side rails 11 with a plurality of cross bar members 12 extending between the side rails. Bed frame 10 also includes a center beam 13 that is parallel to the side rails and located at the center of the bed frame in order to provide additional support to a box spring and mattress. The side rails 11 and cross bar members 12 are typically formed from elongated pieces of steel having an L-shaped cross-section (also called angle iron). A horizontal flange of each side rail 11 supports the box spring, and a vertical flange prevents each side rail from bending under the weight of the box spring, the mattress and the occupants of the bed. Thus, the angular arrangement of the side rails is required for structural integrity. Edge attachments 14 are screwed to the ends of the side rails 11 to prevent the box spring from sliding past the head of the bed frame 10. The edge attachments 14 have sharp metal edges located at the level of the shins of persons walking around the bed frame 10, for example during assembly. In addition, downwardly extending support legs typically screw into threaded leg holders attached to cross bar members 12, center beam 13 and/or side rails 11. The bed frame 10 may support the box spring on loose wooden slats spanning between the side rails or may directly accommodate the box spring.
Conventional bed frames are typically assembled at the location of the bed. The assembly process can be cumbersome because it usually involves many non-intuitive steps and requires the use of multiple tools. The manner in which multiple pieces are connected to form the cross bar members 12 is typically complicated and can require tools. In addition, the support legs must be screwed or bolted to the cross bar members 12 or side rails 11. Another shortcoming of conventional bed frames is the relatively heavy weight, due primarily to the weight of the angle irons from which side rails 11 and cross bar members 12 are made. The heavy weight results in higher shipping costs and difficulty of assembly.
Thus, a light-weight bed frame is sought that is less complicated to assemble and does not require tools to connect the components. The easily assembled bed frame should nevertheless be sturdy and should fit inside a compact shipping box. The bed frame should prevent the mattress from sliding past the head of the bed without using edge attachments that can injure the shins and feet of users walking around the foot of the bed frame.